


Looks Like Fall

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More like, a fall, amirite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Fall

Rose loved the fall. She loved the smell, and the change of color in the leaves around her house. What more, she didn't have to rake them when they fell. Being in the woods meant letting nature do it's thing, and her grandmother didn't mind because she agreed. Besides, it's not like they were looking to impress anyone. Who cleans the floor of the woods? There's always going to be dirt on the ground. That is exactly why she was surprised when she saw Timber piling up the leaves into one big pile.

"Timber, what are you doing?" she called out from the window. She saw his ears perk up, and she smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm piling up the leaves." he replied, as he continued raking. Rose had to wonder where he even found the rake in the first place.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why don't you come out here and help me, then you'll find out."

Rose sighed as she closed the window, grabbed her hood, and stepped outside into the gradually cooling air.

"I really don't understand why this is necessary. Where did you even find a rake in the first place?" Rose questioned, as she stood by his side.

"Two rakes actually," he grabbed a rake that had been leaning against a tree, "your grandma found them."

"I didn't even know we had these."

"Obviously not, now get to raking."

"Fine, fine, care to explain why we're doing this though?"

"In a moment, we just need to make the pile a bit bigger."

Rose sighed as she raked, the pile getting bigger and bigger as they went. She wanted to know why Timber was being secretive all of a sudden, but knew he'd deflect her questions if she didn't choose her words wisely. She pondered what she could ask for a while longer before she spoke again.

"You said, 'make the pile bigger'. Are you not just trying to spruce up the lawn?" she asked.

"Wouldn't cleaning the woods be kinda dumb? I mean, it's the woods. Nature is naturally dirty." he replied.

"Well, yeah, that's what I thought." she agreed.

"Anyways, are you telling me that you've never jumped in a pile of leaves before? Because that is what we're doing, since you seem so curious."

"Jumping in a pile of leaves? Nope, I've never done that."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, ok I think the pile is big enough so you're going first." Timber declared, collecting up the rakes and moving them to the side.

"I have to go first?" Rose questioned nervously.

"Yes, on the count of three. One," she tried to back away, "two..." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "We'll go down together then! Three!"

Timber took a leap into the air, arms tight around Rose as they plummeted into the large pile of leaves they had gathered. Rose screamed as they went down, leaves flying everywhere. There was a small groan as the two sat up, covered in dirt and crushed leaves, their eyes still wide with excitement.

"Well, the ground was much harder than when I was younger but it was surely worth it." Timber said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I personally had my own body pillow to land on, but I'd have to say that was pretty darn great we should do it again!"

He gave her a smile, "I thought you'd never ask. Go grab the rakes!"

 


End file.
